DAISUKI GAKUEN ROMANCE
by rizdenriz
Summary: romansa seorang gadis.. If you wanna know it, just RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Daisuki Gakuen Romance © Riz-denRiz :)**

**Characters:**

**Rizki Uzumaki, Hiden Kirimaru © Eka Rizkiyah,**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **

**Romantic, heartwarming, friendship, and a little humor.  
**

**WARNING: **

**OOC, TYPO, dan hal-hal gaje lainnya  
**

**Made: Indonesia, July 4th 2010**

* * *

Kalender menunjukkan tanggal 19 Juli. Dan itu berarti tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

"DAISUKI GAKUEN"

"Tengggg.. Tengggg.. Tenggg…" bunyi bel Daisuki Gakuen berbunyi dan gerbang akan ditutup.

"Hwaaaaaa… tunggu pak….!" teriak Riz berlari menuju gerbang.

"Cepat!" tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan yang dibelakang menarik tangan Riz dan membawa Riz berlari bersamanya.

Riz dan anak itu pun berhasil melalui gerbang yang akan ditutup.

"Fiuhh.. Fiuhh.. haaloo.. Salam kenal" sapa Riz sambil memulihkan nafasnya yang tersengal-tersengal.

" Fiuhh.. Fiuhh.. halo juga" balas anak itu dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku Riz, makasih ya sudah bantu aku" kata Riz memulai perkenalan mereka berdua.

"Aku Hinata. Oh, sama-sama. Aku juga terlambat tadi. Tapi, ku lihat jalan mu agak lambat makanya aku menarik tanganmu. Maaf ya." kata anak berambut panjang dengan mata abu-abu yang indah itu.

"Gak papa kok, tapi karena kamu juga aku sempat melewati gerbang tadi" balas Riz dengan senyum.

"Kamu masuk kelas mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku masuk kelas 1-5, Hina-chan" jawab Riz.

"Waahh.. Kita sama donk. Aku juga masuk kelas itu, Ri-chan. Ya udah kita bareng aja yah" kata Hinata dengan senang hati.

Mereka berdua pun menuju kelas 1-5.

Sekolah asrama Daisuki ini termasuk SMA populer di Tokyo. Guru-gurunya tergolong masih muda, siswa-siswa yang di terima pun tergolong siswa berprestasi.

"KELAS 1-5"

"Tap.. Tap.. Tap.." terdengar suara langkah seseorang diluar kelas.

"Sensei datang, sensei datang" semua siswa berlarian ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Sesosok pria muda memasuki kelas Riz dan Hinata.

"Ya ampuun.. Gantengnyaaaa…." seru anak-anak perempuan yang terpesona dengan guru itu.

Riz dan Hinata yang duduk di bangku paling depan hanya terdiam memandangi guru itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sang guru dengan senyuman yang menawan.

_*penulis: kyaaa… jadi ikutan meleleh membanyangkannya.. XD*_

"Selamat pagi sensei" anak-anak membalas sapaan sang guru.

"Kyaaaaa… gurunya keren banget" jerit Hinata dalam hati dan mukanya memerah.

"Sstt.. Sstt.. Sstt.. Hina-chan" desis Riz yang duduk di samping Hinata.

"Iya, ada apa Ri-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Waaahhhh.. Anak-anak langsung pada semangat setelah ni guru datang. Ckckck" bisik Riz.

"Wkwkwk" Hinata hanya tersenyum-senyum.

"Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki. Baik, langsung saja kita mulai dengan perkenalan. Mulai dari kamu dulu." kata sang guru menunjuk anak yang duduk di paling pojok belakang.

Satu per satu anak memperknalkan diri mereka. Sampai pada giliran Hinata.

Hinata berdiri, "Saya Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal" sambil membungkukkan badan.

Di lanjutkan dengan Riz.

"Saya Rizki Uzumaki. Salam kenal"

Pelajaran tentang sejarah negara Jepang dimulai. Sang guru, Naru-sensei menjelaskan dengan rinci. Siswa-siswa sangat menikmati apa yang diajarkan, karena Naru menyampaikannya dengan sangat bijaksana.

Satu setengah jam berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa jam pelajaran Naru-sensei sudah habis.

"Baiklah anak-anak, halaman 15 bagian C, tolong nanti dikerjakan di asrama masing-masingya. Dan di kumpulkan pada pertemuan berikutnya. Ja matta" kata sang guru mengakihri jam mengajarnya di kelas Riz dan Hinata.

"Baik sensei" jawab anak-anak murid kelas 1-5 dengan kompak.

Tiba waktu istirahat….

"Ri-chan, ke kantin yuk" ajak Hinata.

"Oke, Hina-chan" jawab Riz.

"Waaahh.. Halaman Daisuke gakuen luas banget, kantinnya ada di seberang pula, lumayan jauh ya dari kelas kita" ujar Hinata memandangi kantin yang ada di seberang kelas mereka dari Jendela.

"Iya.. Kita jadi kan ke kantin, yuk cepetan ntar keburu bel masuk berbunyi" kata Riz menarik tangan Hinata keluar kelas.

"Ya ya.. Santai aja, Ri-chan." balas Hinata dengan jalan terburu-buru karena di tarik Riz.

"Hehehe, maaf Hina-chan" kta Riz.

"Apa kau sangat lapar sekali ya, kok buru-buru banget? Nyahahaha…" ledek Hinata.

"Yeeyyyy… siapa bilang? kita harus cepat donk, ntar mejanya penuh, kan anak-anak disini gak dikit orangnya" jawab Riz.

"Iyaa.. Sudah, sudah.. yuk.. kita langsung aja" kata Hinata melanjutkan jalan mereka.

…

"Oishi canteen Daisuki Gakuen" Hinata membaca papan nama yang terpasang di atas pintu masuk kantin.

"Wew.. Nama kantinnya menarik juga, mudah-mudahan ada makanan favorit ku. Ckck" kata Riz seraya memasuki kantin.

"Waduuhhhh.. Kayaknya penuh nih" kata Hinata melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Tuh.. Di situ masih ada tempat yang kosong" kata Riz mengarahkan telunjuknya pada meja persegi panjang ke-25 di pojokkan.

_*penulis: makluuum, kantinnya lumayan gede jadinya mejanya bnyak. Hehehe*_

"Tapi di situ sudah ada seorang anak cowok yang menempati" bisik Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hina-chan, tidak apa-apa juga" jawab Riz menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju meja itu.

"Ri. . Ri-chan" ucap Hinata.

"Permisi.. Kami boleh duduk disini?" tanya Riz pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya, silakan aja" jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan santainya.

"Arigatou" balas Riz.

Riz dan Hinata duduk berseberangan dengan anak laki-laki itu.

"Bu, saya pesan ramen ichiraku!" seru Riz berbarengan dengan anak laki-laki itu pada ibu kantin.

Riz dan anak laki-laki itu saling memandang satu sama lain dengan heran.

"Wahh.. Bisa barengan gitu. Hahaha" goda Hinata.

"Mungkin cuma kebetulan aja" balas Riz.

"Hahahaha… iya.. iya.. " Hinata hanya tertawa.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya terdiam.

"Hina-chan, kamu pesan apa?" tanya Riz pada Hinata.

"Aku.. Aku sushi sama takoyaki aja. hehehe" kata Hinata.

_*penulis: kantin sekolahnya lumayan serba ada. Wkwkwk*_

Tak berapa lama pesanan mereka datang. Tapi, hanya ada satu mangkok ramen ichiraku yang dibawakan pelayan kantin.

"Tadi yang pesan ramen ichiraku siapa?" tanya pelayan.

"Saya! " jawab Riz dan anak laki-laki itu berbarengan lagi.

"Ini porsi ramen terakhir" kata si pelayan.

"Buat saya saja, bu" kata Riz.

"Tidak bisa! Ramen itu buat ku. Aku sudah datang lebih dulu" kata anak laki-laki itu memulai perdebatan.

"Yeeyy.. aku yang pesan duluan" balas Riz.

"Kata siapa? Kita kan pesannya barengan" kata anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Kamu kan laki-laki harusnya mengalah donk" kata Riz menjurus.

"Ya sudahlah, aku mengalah saja daripada nanti aku dibilang gak gentle rebutan sama cewek" balas anak laki-laki itu dingin.

"Tapi…gak jadi dehh.. ramennya buat kamu aja" kata Riz tiba-tiba berubah pikiran.

"Tidak usah, buat kamu saja" kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya ampuuunnn.. tadi rebutan sekarang malah main oper-operan. ckckck" Hinata ikut bicara.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih" ucap Riz seraya menerima mangkok ramen dari pelayan kantin.

_*penulis: kasian ibu pelayannya ya, jadi berdiri lama-lama gara-gara pada berdebat. Wkwkwwk*_

"Saya pesan ramen biasa aja" kata anak laki-laki itu pada ibu pelayan.

"Maaf yaaa… Tapi, sekali lagi terimakasih" balas Riz tersenyum.

"Ya, tidak papa. Sama-sama. Kamu suka ramen ichiraku juga?" tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu bertanya.

"Ya, itu adalah makanan favorit ku" jawab Riz.

"Sama, itu juga makanan favorit ku" kata anak laki-laki itu.

Pesanan anak laki-laki itu datang. Mereka pun melahap makanan masing-masing.

"Sruuuutt.. Sruuuut.. " terdengar suara Riz dan anak laki-laki itu menyeruput mie ramen di mangkok masing-masing.

Tidak berapa lama makanan di mangkok dan piring mereka sudah tidak tersisa.

"Aku duluan ya.. " kata anak laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Riz dan Hinata lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Riz dan Hinata hanya menatap dia.

"Heyy, Ri-chan.. Ternyata kamu punya kesamaan ya sama anak laki-laki yang tadi. Wkwkwk" kata Hinata menggoda Riz lagi.

"Ahh.. Sudah ku bilang, hanya kebetulan" balas Riz mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda kok Ri-chan. Hehehe. Oh iya, menurutmu Naru-sensei orangnya gimana?" kata Hinata.

"Naru-sensei? Kok tiba-tiba kamu menanyakan dia? Emm.. Orangnya mengagumkan. Hehehe" jawab Riz.

"Kamu benar.. Naru-sensei sosok yang baik hati, tampan, keren pula" kata Hinata yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Heheuu.. Kamu suka ya sama Naru-sensei?" goda Riz.

"Hah? Kamu ada-ada saja Ri-chan" kata Hinata menghindar.

"Ok, ok, eh.. Bentar lagi masuk nih Hina-chan.. Ayo kita cepat balik ke kelas" kata Riz melihat waktu di jam tangannya.

"Iya benar! Daripada kita di marahin bu kepsek yang katanya killer itu. Ntar dikira kita bolos pelajaran lagi" balas Hinata.

"Haghaghag.. Iya ya, ku dengar kakak-kakak kelas bilang bu Tsunade emang agak galak" kata Riz seraya bergegas meninggalkan kantin dengan Hinata.

Mereka berdua kembali ke kelas dan menyelesaikan pelajaran di hari pertama sekolah itu.

Hari mulai gelap, siswa-siswa dan guru-guru Daisuke gakuen masuk ke asrama masing-masing. Kebetulan Riz dan Hinata sekamar.

Sebelum mereka tidur ..

"Hina-chan, apakah kamu benar-benar menyukai Naru-sensei?" tanya Riz serius.

"Ah.. Eh.. Em.. Tetapi.. dia guru kita, Ri-chan" jawab Hinata dengan suara yang pelan.

"Ternyata benar ya?" tanya Riz lagi.

"Sejujurnya iya, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin" kata Hinata lesu.

"Sudahlah Hina-chan, tenang saja. Itu bukanlah suatu kesalahan, semuanya sudah di takdirkan. Aku pasti mendukungmu" kata Riz menatap Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Terimakasih Ri-chan, kamu memang sahabat terbaik ku" ucap Hinata langsung memeluk Riz.

"Hahaha, iya, iya.. Sama-sama Hina-chan. Kamu juga sahabat terbaik ku" balas Riz.

"Sepertinya sudah larut malam, kita harus cepat tidur agar tidak kesiangan besok" kata Hinata seraya meraih selimut.

"Ya, benar. Selamat malam Hina-chan" kata Riz menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat malam juga Ri-chan" balas Hinata sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Mereka berdua terlelap. .

Hari-hari dilewati dengan suka cita persahabatan antara Riz dan Hinata. Pelajaran sejarah Jepang pun menjadi pelajaran favorit mereka berdua.

_*penulis: kayaknya bukan tertarik dengan pelajarannya tapi trtarik ama gurunya. Naru-sensei. Hwahahaha. XD*_

Perasaan Hinata pada Naru-sensei semakin dalam. Hinata merasa diperhatikan oleh Naru. Sebagai sahabatnya Riz juga mengetahui hal itu.

Hari yang cerah sudah menanti mereka..

"Ayo bangun Ri-chan. Cepat siap-siap, hari ini ada pelajaran olah raga dari Yamato-sensei" ujar Hinata menepuk-nepuk tubuh Riz yang masih tergeletak di tempat tidurnya.

"Hoammzz.. Astagaaaa.. Kau benar! Kalau terlambat bisa-bisa kena hukuman lari mengelilingi lapangan Daisuki gakuen yang luas banget itu" jerit Riz terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Makanya cepetan!" desak Hinata.

"Oh, yayaya.. Makasih ya Hina-chan, udah ngingetin" kata Riz bergegas.

"Ya, sama-sama. Ku tunggu di depan ya" kata Hinata berlalu.

"Ok" jawab Riz.

Riz segera bersiap-siap, memakai seragam, lalu mengambil roti dalam lemari makanan dan mengunyahnya.

"Aku sudah siap. ayo, kita ke lapangan sekarang" ajak Riz.

"Ayo, sambil jogging aja sekalian. Hehe" kata Hinata.

"Okay, okay.. Haha" kata Riz menerima usulan Hinata.

Di lapangan Daisuke gakuen. . .

"Anak-anak… Hari ini materi pelajaran bola basket" ujar Yamato-sensei mengawali.

"Baik sensei" seru anak-anak serempak.

Anak-anak 1-5 pun mempelajari tekhnik bermain basket bersama Yamato-sensei. Setelah bimbingan selesai, anak-anak di perbolehkan main basket sendiri atau beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

Ternyata di lapangan seberang juga ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain baseball.

Riz dan Hinata yang sedang istirahat sejenak duduk memandangi permainan baseball.

"Heyy! Ri-chan, Ri-chan.. Bukankah itu anak laki-laki yang pernah semeja dengan kita di kantin dulu?" kata Hinata mengagetkan.

"Mana Hina-chan?" tanya Riz sambil memperhatikan satu per satu pemain baseball.

"Itu tuh, yang itu.. " Hinata menunjuk ke arah pemain yang sedang bersiap dengan pemukul bola.

"Iya, benar! Dia laki-laki itu" seru Riz kaget.

"Dia yang pernah berebut ramen ichiraku di kantin denganmu. hahaha" Hinata mulai meledek lagi.

"Huhuhuhu. Benar" ucap Riz.

"Ohh.. Ternyata dia kakak kelas kita, Ri-chan" ujar Hinata.

"Kakak kelas? Memang kelas berapa?" tanya Riz.

"Sepertinya kelas XI karena yang mengajar mereka Kakashi-sensei" kata Hinata.

"Iya juga ya.. " kata Riz melihat ke arah Kakashi-sensei yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Wahh.. Sepertinya dia banyak punya fans juga" Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi lapangan baseball.

"Haghaghag.. Coba lihat. Kok kayaknya pada aneh semua ya. Wkwkwk" ujar Riz tertawa.

"Huahahaha.. Iya, ada-ada aja fansnya teriak-teriak histeris gitu." kata Hinata ikut tertawa.

"Ehh.. Ternyata jam pelajaran olah raga bentar lagi habis nih, ayo siap-siap ganti" kata Riz.

"Iya, Ri-chan" kata Hinata.

Waktu istirahat tiba..

"Ke kantin yuk, Ri-chan" ajak Hinata.

"Wahh.. Hari ini aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan nih" ujar Riz seraya membawa tumpukkan buku.

_*penulis: maaf scene riz ke perpusnya gak ada, aku lupa, dan bingung mau nyelipin scenenya dimana*_

"Oke deh, aku akan menemanimu, sini ku bantu bawain setengahnya" kata Hinata tersenyum seraya mengambil beberapa buku dari tangan Riz.

"Hwehehe, makasih banget Hina-chan" ucap Riz sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan Daisuki gakuen bersama Hinata.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan Daisuki gakuen..

"Waaww.. Kayaknya bukunya komplit nih" kata Hinata terkagum-kagum karena baru pertama kali memasuki perpustakaan Daisuki gakuen.

"Aku mau ngembalikan buku dulu disana ya" kata Riz menunjuk ke meja seorang ibu di sudut ruangan.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku juga lihat-lihat sebentar ya" kata Hinata berjalan menuju rak penuh tumpukkan buku di sudut ruangan yang lain.

"Okay!" seru riz singkat.

Di sudut ruangan yang Hinata datangi raknya penuh dengan sekumpulan Novel..

"Sepertinya novel itu menarik" kata Hinata menjangkau novel yang berada di rak paling tinggi.

"Ahhh.. Tidak sampai!" keluh Hinata.

"Aku harus bisa, aku penasaran.." Hinata menaiki rak-rak yang ada dibawah untuk menggapai novel itu.

Tapi.. Tiba-tiba.. Kakinya tergelincir..

_*penulis: nekat juga sih ya ni anak. Wkakakak..*_

"Aaaa... " jerit Hinata.

Sesosok pria dari belakang berlari ke arah Hinata.

Dan.. "Hap..!" tubuh Hinata berhasil ditangkap oleh pria itu.

"Kenapa ini? Kok rasanya gak sakit ya? Bukankah tadi aku terjatuh" kata Hinata dalam hati dan mencoba membuka matanya.

"Hina-chan.. " desah si pria yang menolong Hinata.

"Se.. se.. sensei.. " kata Hinata dalam dekapan kedua lengan sang sensei.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam.

"Dag.. dig.. dug.. " degup jantung Hinata berdetak kencang.

Pandangan sepasang mata biru yang indah begitu tajam dan menusuk jantung membuat Hinata tidak tahan, sehingga wajahnya terlihat merona merah.

"Hina-chan?" ucap Naru-sensei membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang berada dalam dekapan kedua lengan Naru.

"Eh..ah..em.. Sensei.." Hinata tersadar dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ehh.. Maaf Hina-chan" Naru-sensei melepas rangkulannya menjadi ikutan salah tingkah.

"Sankyuu, sensei" ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama" balas Naru-sensei dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa sensei tiba-tiba saja ada disini? " tanya Hinata.

"Ohh.. tadi saya sedang mencari-cari buku di rak sebelah sana, lalu tiba-tiba saya mendengar kamu menjerit dan saya langsung mendatangimu" jelas Naru-sensei.

"Hina-chaaaan!" teriak Riz berlari ke tempat Hinata berdiri.

_*penulis: waduh-waduh, telat datangnya nih si mba. Ckck*_

"Ri-chan.. " kata Hinata menoleh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hina-chan?" tanya Riz.

"Aku..aku baik-baik saja" kata Hinata.

"Naru-sensei?" kata Riz heran melihat pria muda berambut kuning berkilauan yang berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Ri-chan, jaga dia ya. Dan kamu, Hina-chan, harus lebih hati-hati" kata Naru-sensei berpesan.

"Ba..baik sensei" kata Riz.

"Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu sensei" ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ya. Selamat tinggal anak-anak, saya harus mengajar dulu" balas Naru-sensei seraya meninggalkan kedua orang bersahabat itu.

_*penulis: guru yang rajin, blum bel berbunyi udah menuju kelas yang ingin di ajarkan, padahal masih jam istirahat. Wkwkwkwk*_

"Wew.. Apa yang tadi terjadi Hina-chan?" tanya riz penasaran.

"Itu..itu.. Hehehe.. Nanti saja ya saat di asrama ku ceritakan" jawab Hinata tersipu-sipu.

Mereka berdua kembali ke kelas.

"Sungguh kejadian yang sangat berkesan" ujar Hinata dalam hati sambil berjalan tersenyum-senyum.

Saat mereka sudah di asrama lagi..

"Hina-chan, ayo ceritakan kejadian saat di perpustakaan yang itu.. " kata Riz sudah penasaran sekali.

"Hehehe.. Sabar Ri-chan.. Ok, akan ku ceritakan. Ehem.." kata Hinata ingin memulai.

"Tunggu dulu" cegat Riz.

"Lho? Ada apa lagi Ri-chan? Bukankah kamu sudah tidak sabar mendengarkannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku mau ambil cemilan dulu. Hehe" kata Riz berdiri.

"Jahh.. Dasar.. Wkwk" kata Hinata hanya tertawa.

"Ok! Sekarang aku sudah siap" ujar Riz sambil mengunyah pop corn.

_*penulis: jahahaha.. Kayak lagi nonton film aja. XD*_

"Begini.. Waktu di perpustakaan aku melihat sebuah novel yang tampak sangat menarik" kata Hinata memulai ceritanya.

"Terus.. Terus.." kata Riz sambil mengambil pop corn.

"Novel itu ada di rak paling atas, Ri-chan. Aku tidak sampai meraihnya. Lalu aku menaiki rak yang ada di bawahnya agar lebih tinggi" sambung Hinata.

"Lalu kok kamu bisa sama Naru-sensei?" tanya Riz tidak sabar.

"Sabar, sabar.. Hehe.. Aku kan belum selesai, Ri-chan." kata Hinata sambil ikutan makan pop corn.

_*penulis: wah, kayaknya seru nih cerita sambil Makaan.. Makaaan.. Ikutaannn.. wkakakak.. XD*_

"Maaf.. Hehehe.. Aku sangat penasaran" ujar Riz.

"Baiklah, ku terusin ceritanya. Itu karna aku terjatuh saat mengambil novel. Lalu ada sensei yang datang tiba-tiba dan menolong ku" lanjut Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Ohh.. Wew.. Hebat!" seru Riz.

"Ri-chan, Ri-chan.. Ayo kita tidur. Selamat malam Ri-chan" kata Hinata mengakhiri percakapan mereka di malam itu.

"Yaa.. selamat malam juga Hina-chan" kata Riz sambil berjalan ke tempat tidur.

~~~TBC~~ :)

Readers, Maaf kalau masih gak memuaskan, saya masih newbie, senpai-senpai sekalian.. (_ _)  
RnR please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Daisuki Gakuen Romance © Riz-denRiz :)**

**Characters:**

**Rizki Uzumaki, Hiden Kirimaru © Eka Rizkiyah,**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **

**Romantic, heartwarming, friendship, and a little humor.  
**

**WARNING: **

**OOC, TYPO, dan hal-hal gaje lainnya  
**

**Made: Indonesia, July 4th 2010**

* * *

Semua siswa bersekolah seperti biasanya..

Pelajaran terakhir di kelas Riz dan Hinata adalah pelajaran Matematika dengan Kurenai-Sensei.

"Anak-anak.. Kerjakan LKS halaman 50 bagian B. Hari ini harus di kumpulkan, paling lambat pulang sekolah kumpul sendiri di meja saya" ujar Kurenai-sensei.

"Ya, sensei" jawab anak-anak 1-5.

Setelah pelajaran terakhir selesai..

"Hina-chan, temenin aku ke kantor guru dulu yuk" ajak Riz yang sedang berjalan dengan Hinata.

"Kamu belum ngumpul ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, aku baru selesai, temenin aku ngumpul ke meja Kurenai-sensei yah" ujar Riz.

"Baiklah" ujar Hinata mengiyakan.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Karena terlalu sibuk bercerita sambil berjalan, Riz tidak fokus pada jalan di depannya. Dan tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan ada seseorang yang berlari tergesa-gesa..

"Braaakk! aaauu..!" terdengar suara orang yang terjatuh.

"Ri, Ri-chan!" ujar Hinata.

"Ma.. maaf ya.." kata sesosok laki-laki pada Riz.

"Heyy.. Kalau lari hati-hati donk" kata Riz berusaha bangkit.

"Yaa.. Sekali lagi maaf ya" kata sosok laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Riz menyambut uluran tangan laki-laki itu. Kemudian membersihkan seragamnya dari debu lantai.

"Ka.. Kamu.. " kata Riz kaget.

"Maaf.. Aku harus segera pergi" kata laki-laki itu sambil berlalu.

Riz dan Hinata hanya terheran-heran melihat laki-laki itu pergi. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"Astagaa.. Orang tadi laki-laki yang di kantin itu lagi" kata Riz menatap Hinata.

"Iya, Ri-chan. Dia lagi.. " ujar Hinata.

"Aneh sekali" ucap Riz.

"Hahaha, ya sudahlah tak usah di pikirkan. Ayo masuk" kata Hinata yang sudah berada di depan pintu ruang guru.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruang guru. Terasa sepi, sepertinya guru-guru sudah pulang ke asrama masing-masing.

"Permisi" kata Riz memasuki ruang guru bersama Hinata.

"Hina-chan, Ri-chan" ujar seorang guru yang berada dalam ruangan itu sendirian.

"Se.. sensei" kata Riz dan Hinata.

Ternyata hanya ada Naru-sensei dalam ruang guru.

"Ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Naru-sensei.

"Saya ingin mengumpul tugas pada Kurenai-sensei. Beliau bilang agar saya meletakkannya saja di meja beliau" kata Riz menjelaskan.

Riz mengeluarkan tugasnya dari tas dan meletakkannya di atas meja Kurenai-sensei.

"Permsi sensei" kata Riz dan Hinata membalikkan badannya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu" seru Naru-sensei menghentikan langkah kedua orang itu.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanya Hinata.

"Bisakah salah satu dari kalian membantu saya?" kata Naru-sensei.

"Biar Ri-chan saja sensei" ujar Hinata.

"Tidak, Hina-chan saja sensei. Saya ingin cepat kembali ke asrama" kata Riz.

"Ri-chan" kata Hinata sambil menginjak kaki Riz.

"Auuu.. " jerit Riz mentap Hinata.

"Ada apa Ri-chan?" tanya Naru-sensei.

"Ohh.. Tidak apa-apa sensei" jawab Riz.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kamu sedang sibuk Hina-chan?" tanya Naru-sensei pada Hinata.

"Ti.. tidak sensei" jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Hina-chan. Sampai nanti. Permisi guru" kata Riz lalu meninggalkan Hinata dan Naru-sensei.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu sensei?" tanya Hinata.

"Tolong bantu saya mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan ya.. " pinta Naru-sensei.

"Baik, sensei" kata Hinata mengambil separuh tumpukkan buku di atas meja Naru-sensei.

"Tapi hati-hati ya, pelan-pelan saja" kata Naru-sensei menaruh perhatiannya.

"Ya, sensei" ujar Hinata.

Lalu mereka membawa buku-buku itu menuju perpus. Hinata berjalan di belakang Naru-sensei.

Naru-sensei menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, "Hina-chan, apakah kamu merasa keberatan membawanya? Kalau iya biar saya yang membawa setengahnya lagi".

"Ti.. tidak usah sensei. Saya tidak papa" seru Hinata dengan berusaha menahan berat tumpukkan buku yang di bawanya.

Naru-sensei menunggu Hinata di depan.

Wajah Hinata terlihat berkeringatan.

"Jika kau lelah tidak usah dilanjutkan saja Hina-chan, tinggalkan saja disini dan kembalilah ke asrama. Saya akan kembali mengambilnya" ucap Naru-sensei dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei.." kata Hinata tersenyum berusaha menutupi lelahnya.

Hinata berjalan sejajar dengan Naru-sensei. Perpustakaan Daisuki Gakuen sudah terlihat di depan mata.

Karena jalan Hinata yang lambat maka ia tertinggal lagi di belakang, sedangkan Naru-sensei sudah menaruh buku di atas meja perpustakaan.

Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi. dan….

"Bruuuuukkkk.. bruuaaaakkk…." terdengar suara buku-buku berjatuhan di depan perpustakaan.

"Hina-chan.." Naru-sensei terseru kaget dan langsung mendatangi Hinata yang sedang membereskan buku yang berjatuhan.

"Ma..maaf sensei" ujar Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar saya saja yang membawa setengahnya lagi" kata Naru-sensei ikut membantu Hinata memunguti buku-buku yang masih ada di lantai.

Mereka berdua begitu dekat. Tak sengaja tangan Naru-sensei memegang tangan Hinata ketika sama-sama mengambil buku terakhir.

"Se.. Sensei.. " ujar Hinata dalam hati sambil menatap Naru-sensei.

Naru-sensei pun juga menatap Hinata. Pandangan antara sepasang mata biru yang tajam dan sepasang mata abu-abu yang indah itu kembali terulang.

_*penulis: Kyaaa.. Ngebayanginnya jadi ikut ngerasain saltingnya. Wkakak… XD*_

Hinata yang tidak tahan menjadi salah tingkah langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke kedua tangan mereka.

"Ahh, ehh, emm.. Maaf Hina-chan.." kata Naru-sensei segera mengangkat tangannya yang berada di atas tangan Hinata.

Mereka berdiri dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan meletakkan buku-buku tadi.

"Arigatou, Hina-chan.." ucap Naru-sensei.

"Doita, sensei.. saya harus segera kembali ke asrama" kata Hinata.

"Baiklah. Saya akan mengantarmu" kata Naru-sensei.

Naru-sensei mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke depan asrama Hinata.

"Terimakasih" ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama" balas Naru-sensei dengan senyumannya yang khas.

_*penulis: huahahaha, khas banget, bikin tepar aja ngebayanginnya. X3*_

Naru-sensei pulang ke asramanya dan Hinata menuju kamarnya di pojok asrama, kamar bernomer 25.

. . .

"Hina-chan, Naru-sensei minta tolong apa tadi padamu?" Riz langsung menyambut Hinata yang baru kembali dengan pertanyaan.

"Huft.. Tunggu dulu Ri-chan, badanku terasa lelah sekali" ujar Hinata menaruh tas dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

"Memangnya kamu dapat tugas apa sih? Kok kecapean begini?" tanya Riz setelah Hinata duduk menghadapnya.

"Aku ingin istirahat dulu. Bangunkan aku saat makan malam ya" kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, pasti ku bangunkan, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu yang kelelahan melewatkan makan malam. Haha" kata Riz.

"Ya" balas Hinata singkat.

…

"Hina-chan, bangun.. " ujar Riz menepuk-nepuk badan Hinata.

"Hmm.. Nyem, nyem, nyem.. Sudah malam ya?" kata Hinata sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Iya, sudah malam. Ayo kita ke ruang bersama untuk makan malam." ajak Riz.

"Ayo.. " jawab Hinata singkat.

Mereka berangkat ke ruang bersama Daisuki gakuen untuk makan malam dengan seluruh anak-anak dan guru-guru Daisuki gakuen.

Terlihat Naru-sensei makan bersama guru-guru. Dan di kejauhan kakak kelas misterius itu makan bersama-sama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

. . .

"Nyam,nyam,nyam.. Kenyang. Whehehe" ujar Riz seraya memasuki kamar asrama.

"Hahaha, oh iya.. Kamu ingin tau Naru-sensei minta tolong apa pada ku bukan?" tanya Hina mengingatkan.

"Ohh ya, ya, ya.. Kau belum menjawabnya Hina-chan. Ayo ceritakan" kata Riz bersemangat.

"Iya, akan ku ceritakan. Tapi, apa kau tidak mengambil cemilan dulu?" tanya Hinata membaca apa yang akan Riz lakukan.

"Hehehe, iya sih.. Aku memang mau mengambil snack kentang goreng yang ada dalam lemariku" kata Riz mengaku.

"Ya udah, ambil dulu sana daripada ntar ceritanya kepotong-potong. Wkwk" kata Hinata.

Riz berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil bungkusan-bungkusan Chitato.

_*penulis: wahahaha. Chitato. Life is never flat. XD*_

"Cemilan sudah ada. Whehehe. Sekarang aku sangat-sangat siap mendengarkan" ujar Riz meletakkan cemilan di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah.. Tadi aku membantu Naru-sensei mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan" kata Hina sambil mengambil kentang goreng.

"Walahh.. Hanya itu?" tanya Riz sambil ikutan memakani kentang goreng.

_*penulis: waaah, gak bagi-bagi neh.. Penulis sama yang baca juga mau. Wkwkwk*_

"Iya.. Aku hanya menemani Naru-sensei membawakan buku ke perpustakan" jawab Hinata.

"Pantas saja kau kelelahan seperti itu. Letak ruang guru dan perpustakaan berjauhan" ujar Riz.

"Walau melelahkan aku tetap senang sudah membantunya. Hehe" kata Hinata tersipu.

"Jahahaha.. Aku juga ikut merasa senang walau kakiku menjadi korban injakanmu" kata Riz melirik kakinya.

"Maaf, maaf Ri-chan. Aku sangat kaget sekali saat kau meminta ku saja yang membantu Naru-sensei" kata Hinata dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Hahaha, aku tau kau begitu salting di hadapan Naru-sensei" ledek Riz.

"Ahh.. kau, Ri-chan.. " ucap Hina mengambek.

"Weleh-weleh.. Cup.. Cup.. Jangan ngambek gitu donk Hina-chan, aku kan hanya bercanda" ujar Riz membujuk.

"Gak mau, kamu jahat ahhh sama aku" ujar Hinata lagi.

"Yahhh.. Hina-chan marah ya sama aku.. maafin aku yaahh" kata Riz berbalik memelas.

"Huahahahaha. kena kau! Kata siapa aku marah padamu? Kamu sih pakai ngledekin aku segala. Lucu juga kalau kau seperti tadi, seharusnya ku foto dulu ekpresimu itu. ckckck" kata Hinata berubah ekspresi menertawakan Riz.

"Yaaah.. Kena lagi deh aku.. hiksu.. hiksu.. haha" ujar Riz ikutan tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah.. Ayo tidur sudah malam nih, Ri-chan.. " kata Hinata merayap ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hoaaammzz.. Iya, aku juga sudah mengantuk" ujar Riz berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

Hari yang melelahkan namun sangat berkesan bagi Hinata.

~~~TBC~~ :)

Readers, Maaf kalau masih gak memuaskan, saya masih newbie, senpai-senpai sekalian.. (_ _)  
RnR please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Daisuki Gakuen Romance © Riz-denRiz :)**

**Characters:**

**Rizki Uzumaki, Hiden Kirimaru © Eka Rizkiyah,**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **

**Romantic, heartwarming, friendship, and a little humor.  
**

**WARNING: **

**OOC, TYPO, dan hal-hal gaje lainnya  
**

**Made: Indonesia, July 4th 2010**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah.. Seperti biasa, Riz dan Hinata berangkat ke sekolah.

Guru yang mengajar sedang tidak ada, sehingga jam pelajaran kosong di kelas Riz dan Hinata.

Mereka berdua hanya berbincang-bincang di kursi masing-masing.

Sementara di lapangan Daisuki gakuen terdapat kakak-kakak kelas yang sedang bermain baseball.

Salah satu pemainnya adalah cowok misterius yang berebut dengan Riz di kantin dulu. Cowok itu sedang mendapat giliran memukul bola.

"Siaaapp.. "

"Tankkk.." bola yang berhasil di pukul keras oleh cowok itu memantul dan melambung tinggi. Tetapi bola itu mengarah lurus ke arah kelas 1-5, kelas Riz dan Hina.

"Ahh.. Tidak! Bolanyaa.. " ujar si cowok pemukul bola.

"PRAAANKKK.. " terdengar keras suara kaca pecah di kelas Riz.

Disusul dengan jeritan "Hwaaaaa.. "

Ternyata bola baseball itu menembus kaca jendela yang sejajar lurus dengan tempat duduk Riz dan mengenai kepala Riz yang saat itu sedang berdiri.

Karena bola datang tiba-tiba dan menghantam kepala Riz. Dan "Bruuukkk..." Riz pun terjatuh pingsan.

_*penulis: anehnya, ternyata scene yang ini terjadi hampir mirip di dunia nyata lama stelah saya mengarangnya, saya kena bola basket yang di lempar oleh kakak kelas juga. Puyeng kepala saya. =="*_

"Ri-chan! Ri-chan" ujar Hinata panik.

"Astagaa, sial! matilah aku.." ujar si cowok pemukul bola melihat ke arah jendela yang pecah.

"Heyy! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Ambil bolanya!" teriak salah satu pemain baseball yang lain.

"Iyaa.. Aku tau.. Akan ku ambil bolanya" ujar si cowok berlari menuju kelas Riz.

Sementara itu di kelas 1-5…

"Cepat bawa ke UKS" seru Hinata pada teman-temannya.

Mereka menggotong Riz yang pingsan menuju UKS.

Melihat keramaian di kelas 1-5 dari kejauhan, si cowok tadi sangat terkejut dan berlari segera menghampiri.

"Misi.. Misi.. " kata anak-anak yang menggotong Riz.

"Hey, tunggu! Dia kenapa?" tanya si cowok mencegat salah satu siswa.

"Dia pingsan karena terkena bola baseball" jawab si siswa.

"Waduhh.. Tambah gaswat nih ceritanya. Makasih yah" ujar si cowok lalu berlari menyusul rombongan yang menggotong Riz ke UKS.

Sampai di UKS, anak-anak bergerumunan ingin tau apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah! Bubar.. Bubar.. Kembali ke kelas semuanya. Hanya PMR saja yang ada di ruangan ini" ujar Kurenai-sensei yang kebtulan bertugas piket di UKS.

Riz masih tergeletak pingsan dalam UKS.

Hinata sangat khawatir pada Riz sehingga ia tidak beranjak pergi kembali ke kelas. Tinggalah Hinata seorang yang ada di depan pintu UKS.

"Saya ingin menemani Ri-chan, sensei" ujar Hinata meminta izin pada Kurenai-sensei.

"Tidak usah Hina-chan, kamu kembali saja ke kelas ya.. " ujar Kurenai-sensei.

"Baiklah" ujar Hinata kecewa dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Si cowok yang memukul bola itu menyelinap masuk ke UKS setelah semua pergi.

"Astagaa.. Ternyata cewek ini.. " ujar si cowok dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Riz tersadar..

"Aaauuu.. " jerit Riz memegang kepalanya yang terkena bola.

"Sakit ya.. " ujar si cowok mendekati Riz.

"Heyy! Siapa kau! Ngapain kamu ada di sini?" seru Riz menghentikan langkah si cowok yang ingin mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu" ujar si cowok lagi.

"Ka.. Kamu.. Kamu ini?" seru Riz terkejut melihat tampang cowok itu.

"Aku Hiden Kirimaru dari kelas 2-1" ujar si cowok memperkenalkan diri.

"Hah? Kenapa malah memperkenalkan diri? Sebenarnya kenapa kau ada disini?" seru Riz heran.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf.. " ujar Hiden.

"Hah? Minta maaf…?" Riz tambah heran.

"Ya, kamu sekarang begini karena aku" kata Hiden mengaku.

"Jadi kau yang... ! Auuu.. " jerit Riz kepalanya bertambah sakit.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara dulu! Sepertinya kau harus istirahat" ujar Hiden malah memarahi Riz.

_*penulis: yang salah siapa, yang sakit siapa. Kok malah yang salah yang marah-marah ya? Huahahaha. XD*_

"Hiden! Hiden! Kau dipanggil Bu Tsunade ke kantornya" kata salah satu teman Hiden yang tiba-tiba datang ke UKS.

"Aku harus pergi dulu.. sampai nanti.. " kata Hiden pada Riz.

"Hey!" seru Riz.

Hiden bergegas ke ruang Bu Tsunade. Di jalan Hiden berpapasan dengan Hinata.

"Ri-chan, kau sudah sadar" kata Hinata langsung mendekati Riz.

"Kepala ku masih terasa sakit" ujar Riz.

"Ku lihat tadi laki-laki yang dulu berebut di kantin dengan mu itu habis dari sini. Kenapa ia datang ke sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku pun juga tidak tau, saat aku sadar dia sudah ada disini. Aneh sekali.. " jawab Riz.

"Hahaha.. terus.. terus.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tadi dia bilang namanya Hiden Kirimaru dari kelas 2-1" ujar Riz.

"Hiden….? Menurut kabar yang ku dengar katanya sih dia ketua tim base ball Daisuki gakuen" ujar Hinata.

"Hah? Benarkah?" kata Riz terkejut.

"Ya.. anak-anak di kelas sibuk membicarakan dia." kata Hinata.

"Dia tadi ke sini minta maaf pada ku" ujar Riz.

"Hah? minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata sangat heran.

"Dia bilang dia yang membuat ku seperti ini. Dia yang memukul bola base ball hingga nyasar ke kelas kita" jelas Riz.

"Apaaa..? Jadi dia pelakunya!" seru Hina sangat terkejut.

"Iya, dia mengaku sendiri.. Kenapa sih kayaknya dia ngebayang-bayangin kita mulu ya?" ucap Riz.

"Haha.. Jodoh kali! Wkwk" kata Hinata mulai menggoda Riz.

"Jodoh sama siapa? Hina-chan ya? Wkwkwk" kata Riz balas menggoda balik.

"Yee.. Aku kan sukanya sama Naru-sensei.. Ri-chan tuh yang sama dia.. Hahaha" ledek Hinata.

"Wheee.. Apa-apaan coba, kenal aja nggak" ujar Riz membantah.

"Tadi kan udah tuh kenalannya. Wkwkwk" kata Hinata menepuk-nepuk bahu riz.

_*penulis: waduhh.. Kenapa malah main jodoh-jodohan. Ckckck*_

"Ahh.. Sudahlah.. Lupakan saja.. Apa kamu tidak masuk kelas, Hina-chan? Bel masuk hampir berbunyi nih" kata Riz menunjuk ke arah jam UKS.

"Emm.. Sebentar lagi.. Aku masih ingin menemanimu" kata Hinata mengulur waktu.

"Bisa aja kamu, Hina-chan. Tapi terimakasih ya" ucap Riz senang.

"Tentu donk, aku kan sahabat mu. Ya, sama-sama" balas Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Sepertinya besok aku tidak masuk sekolah dulu" kata Riz.

"Ya, sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja di asrama" ujar Hinata.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu di kelas" kata Riz murung.

"Ahh.. Sudahlah.. Tidak apa-apa juga. Eh, aku balik ke kelas dulu ya Ri-chan" ujar Hinata.

"Ya.. " balas Riz singkat.

"Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini saat pulang sekolah untuk menjemput mu" kata Hinata beranjak pergi.

"Ok!" seru Riz.

Riz beristirahat di UKS dan Hinata melanjutkan pelajaran di kelasnya.

Sementara di kantor kepala sekolah Daisuki gakuen...

"Hiden! Kamu tau apa yang telah kamu perbuat?" ujar bu Tsunade mulai marah.

"Iya, bu" jawab Hiden menunduk.

"Kamu harus dapat hukuman untuk itu!" ujar bu Tsunade lagi.

"Baik, bu. Saya akan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan saya" kata Hiden.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hukumannya adalah kamu harus membersihkan seluruh jendela Daisuki gakuen selama seminggu setelah pelajaran selesai" ujar bu Tsunade tegas.

"Hah?" Hiden terseru kaget.

"Kenapa malah hah hoh heh hoh? Apa mau ditambah lagi hukumannya?" seru bu Tsunade galak.

"Eh, yayaya, bu. Ampuun.. Jangan ditambah lagi. Saya akan mengerjakannya, bu" ujar Hiden memelas.

"Ok, mulai bsok kamu harus mengerjakannya!" kta bu Tsunade.

"Iya, bu" jawab Hiden.

"Sekarang kamu boleh kembali ke kelas mu" kata bu Tsunade.

"Terimakasih, bu" ujar Hiden lalu meningglkan ruang kepala sekolah dan kembali ke kelasnya.

. . .

Pelajaran telah selesai...

Hina pun membereskan tas Riz dan bergegas ke UKS.

"Ri-chan.. Hehehe" kata Hinata menyapa Riz yang sedang berebahan.

"Hina-chan.. " seru Riz.

"Aku datang menjemputmu, ayo ku bantu kamu pulang ke asrama" ujar Hinata dengan riang.

"Hahaha, iya, iya.. Makasih banget.. nget.. ngetzzz.., Hina-chan" kata Riz tersenyum.

"Ayo, pulang" kata Hinata seraya membantu Riz bangun.

Mereka berdua pulang ke asrama.

. . .

Beberapa hari Riz tak masuk sekolah, ia hanya beristirahat di asrama.

"Kelas terasa sangat membosankan tanpa kamu, Ri-chan" kata Hinata setelah pulang ke asrama.

"Haghaghag.. Benarkah?" ujar Riz yang sedang berebahan.

"Iya benar, tidak ada lagi orang yang mengajak bicara di samping ku" kata Hinata.

"Wkwkwk.. Besok aku akan sekolah lagi kok" kata Riz.

"Yey! Aku tak akan merasa sepi lagi di kelas" ujar Hinata kegirangan.

"Hehehe, tapi kamu harus membantu ku mengerjakan tugas selama aku tidak masuk, Hina-chan" pinta Riz.

"Ok, ok.. Pasti ku bantu kok. Tenang aja." ujar Hinata santai.

"Ya, thanks banget cantik.." ujar Riz.

"Hihihi, makasih.. Tapi sekarang apa kamu sudah benar-benar sembuh?" tanya Hinata.

"Lumayan, sekarang agak baikan. Kepala ku sudah gak sakit dan pusing-pusing lagi kok" kata Riz sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Waaaahh.. Suyukurlah" kata Hinata tersenyum senang.

~~~TBC~~ :)

Readers, Maaf kalau masih gak memuaskan, saya masih newbie, senpai-senpai sekalian.. (_ _)  
RnR please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Daisuki Gakuen Romance © Riz-denRiz :)**

**Characters:**

**Rizki Uzumaki, Hiden Kirimaru © Eka Rizkiyah,**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **

**Romantic, heartwarming, friendship, and a little humor.  
**

**WARNING: **

**OOC, TYPO, dan hal-hal gaje lainnya  
**

**Made: Indonesia, July 4th 2010**

* * *

Hari berikutnya Riz sudah kembali bersekolah. Hinata begitu senang bisa berangkat, belajar, dan menghabiskan waktu di sekolah bersama sahabatnya Riz. Memang terasa lebih seru ketika mereka berdua bersama.

. . .

"Hinata.. Kamu pulang duluan aja ya.. Aku mau beres-beres loker dulu" kata Riz saat jam pelajaran selesai.

"Aku temenin aja deh, ku tungguin juga gak papa" kata Hinata menawarkan.

"Gak usah, Hina-chan. Kamu duluan aja gak papa kok" kata Riz tak mau merepotkan.

"Okelah kalau begitu, cepat kembali ke asrama ya.." kata Hinata seraya meninggalkan kelas.

"Ok, ok, aku gak bakal lama-lama kok" kata Riz.

Semua kelas Daisuki gakuen cepat sekali kosong. Hinata juga sudah pulang duluan ke asrama. Riz pun merapikan lokernya.

"Haduuhh.. Ternyata banyak juga barang-barang ku di dalam loker ini" kata Riz mulai membersihkan lokernya.

Ternyata saat itu Hiden juga sedang mengerjakan hukumannya untuk membersihkan jendela Daisuki gakuen. Ketika Riz masih mengutak-atik lokernya yang berada di pojokkan kelas, Hiden sudah sampai ke kelas terakhir untuk dibersihkan kaca jendelanya, yaitu kelas 1-5, kelasnya Riz. Dan Hiden dengan segera membersihkan jendela-jendela kelas iu.

_*penulis: saking asyiknya ni orang ngerjain hukuman mpe gak sadar masih ada orang dalam kelas. Ckck*_

"Kreseeekkkk.. kreseeeekkkk.. " suara berisik di dalam kelas Riz terdengar dari luar.

Hiden yang penasaran apa yang terjadi langsung menengok ke dalam kelas.

"Hey! Lagi ngapain kamu? Kamu mau maling ya?" seru Hiden tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut.

Riz menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pintu tempat asal suara itu.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu mengira aku sedang mencuri?" kata Riz membalas.

"Yeee.. Siapa tau aja kamu mau mencuri barang-barang di loker itu" kata Hiden.

"Apa-apaan kamu! Main tuduh-tuduh orang aja! Sembarangan!" timpal Riz yang mulai emosi tidak terima.

"Siapa yang nuduh? Tuh buktinya aku liat kamu ngobrak-abrik loker orang" kata Hiden sambil mengacung-acungkan kemoceng yang ada di tangannya ke arah loker Riz.

"Enak aja! Itu loker, loker ku sendiri tau! Masa aku mencuri barang-barang di lokerku sendiri?" kata Riz membela diri.

"Ya udah. Kalau sudah, cepat pulang sana! jangan lama-lama dan jangan sentuh kaca-kaca yang baru ku bersihkan, ntar kotor lagi" balas Hiden.

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku tau kok! Heh! Bukannya kamu orang yang bikin aku celaka kemarin-kemarin itu ya? Kenapa sih kamu tuh kayaknya selalu aja ngebayang-bayangin aku?" ujar Riz.

"Kamu kali yang ngebayang-bayangin aku. Apa yang ku lakukan, selalu aja ujung-ujungnya sama kamu. huh!" kata Hiden membalas.

"Ah, geer aja kamu.. Jelas-jelas kamu yang selalu ada bikin gara-gara sama aku" kata Riz lagi.

"Jadi makin lama deh ku disini. Wah, celaka! sudah jam segini, aku harus bergegas. Cepat bereskan dan cepat pulang sana!" kata Hiden sambil melihat jam dinding kelas Riz.

"Siapa juga yang mau lama-lama disini. Aku udah selese juga kok" kata Riz sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"Bagus deh kalau begitu. Jadi aku gak ada yang ganggu." ujar Hiden.

"Ihhh..Kamuuu ini... Udah nuduh pake ngusir-ngusir lagi.." kata Riz dengan emosi.

Karena terlalu kesal dengan Hiden, saat lewat di samping Hiden, Riz mengambil sapu yang ada di samping Hiden dan ingin memukulnya.

Hiden mencegat tangan Riz dan mereka berpandangan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat.

"Ah, eh, emm.. ini.. hidung mu keluar darah, cepet di lap" kata Hiden memberikan sapu tangan ke Riz.

"Eh.. Iya, makasih.. Aku mau pulang dulu.. " kata Riz bergegas pergi ke luar kelas.

"Tunggu.. Namamu siapa?" seru Hiden.

"RIZ" balas riz.

"Kalau sudah sampai asrama, cepat istirahat, kalau di paksa beraktifitas, tubuhmu gak bakal tahan" seru Hiden berubah jadi perhatian.

Riz segera menuruni tangga dan menghilang dari pandangn Hiden. Tiba-tiba bu Tsunade datang untuk mengecek tugas Hiden.

"Permisi, bu" sapa Riz saat berpapasan dengan bu Tsunade di tangga.

Bu Tsunade hanya membalas sapaan Riz dengan senyum.

"Hiden! Apa kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas mu?" tanya bu Tsunade dengan galaknya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi, bu" ujar Hiden kembali membersihkan kaca jendela.

"Cepat selesaikan!" kata bu Tsunade lagi.

"Iya bu, saya juga gak mau lama-lama disini" kata Hiden sambil membersihkan kaca.

_*penulis: Whahaha.. Hiden nya tetap eksis pas ngebersihin kaca*_

"Bagus! Saya akan beri keringanan untuk mu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa hukumanmu" kata bu Tsunade.

"Yes! akhirnya bakal bebas dari hukuman yang menyebalkan ini juga" kata Hiden berbicara dalam hati.

"Saya harus kembali ke asrama." kata bu Tsunade lalu mninggalkan Hiden.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat bu Tsunade menuruni tangga..

"Hwaaa...!" terdengar teriakan bu Tsunade.

Hiden langsung bergegas ke sana.

"Kenapa bu?" kata Hiden, sambil melihat ke bawah tangga.

"Rizzzzzzz...!" kata Hiden terkejut.

Ternyata Riz pingsan di tangga, saat pulang tadi.

"Hiden! Hiden!" teriak bu Tsunade.

Hiden langsung turun ke tempat bu Tsunade dan Riz. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hiden langsung mengangkat Riz ke UKS.

Hinata yang cemas menunggu Riz di asrama mendatangi Riz ke sekolah. Begitu sampai di sekolah Hinata melihat Riz yang di gotong ke UKS dan langsung menyusulnya.

"Ri-chan! Ri-chan! Sadarlah!" kata Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Riz.

Tapi Riz tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hey! Kamu apakan Ri-chan tadi?" seru Hinata pada Hiden yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Aku? Aku tidak ngapa-ngapain dia. Dia tadi pingsan di tangga" kata Hiden mencoba menjelaskan.

"Pasti dia kelelahan" ujar Hinata melihat wajah Riz yang terlihat pucat.

"Hina-chan, sebaiknya bawa pulang Ri-chan, biar dia istirahat di asrama saja" kata bu Tsunade.

"Baik, bu!" jawab Hinata.

"Hiden, bantu Hinata membawa Ri-chan" perintah bu Tsunade.

"Ya, bu" ujar Hiden.

Bu Tsunade pulang ke asramanya. Hinata dan Hiden memapah tubuh Riz pulang ke asramanya.

"Ini semua pasti gara-gara kamu" kata Hinata sangat kesal.

"Ahh.. Sudah! Bukan saatnya kau memarahi ku. Sebaiknya kita antar dulu teman mu ini" ujar Hiden.

. . .

Sesampainya di depan kamar Riz dan Hinata..

"Tolong tahan Riz dulu sebentar" kata Hinata seraya meraih kunci di sakunya.

Setelah pintu kamar asrama di buka, tubuh Riz langsung di angkat dan di letakkan di tempat tidurnya oleh Hiden.

_*penulis: kayak barang aja ya main angkat main letakkin. Ckck*_

"Sekarang kamu pulang saja sana ke asrama putra!" usir Hinata.

"Iya, iya.. Ahh.. galak banget sih kamu" ujar Hiden keluar kamar asrama Riz dan Hinata.

. . .

Beberapa jam kemudian Riz baru siuman.

"Ri-chan!" seru Hina begitu melihat Riz terbangun.

"Hina-chan, kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada disini?" tanya Riz heran.

"Kamu pingsan, Ri-chan. Aku dan laki-laki yang berebut ramen dengan mu itu yang membawa mu ke sini" kata Hinata.

"Ahh, ya.. Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pusing saat menuruni tangga dan pandangan ku menjadi kabur. Terus aku tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu" kata Riz mengingat-ingat.

"Sepertinya kamu kelelahan, Ri-chan" ujar Hinata.

"Mungkin saja, Hina-chan" kata Riz.

"Kalau begitu kau besok istirahat saja lagi Ri-chan, aku akan minta izin pada Kurenai-sensei" kata Hinata.

"Gak papa kok, ga usah, Hina-chan. Aku udah baikan kok" kata Riz meyakinkan.

"Walaupun kamu berkata seperti itu, aku tetap saja khawatir" kata Hinata.

"Tenang Hina-chan, aku akan baik-baik aja kok. Aku akan tetap sekolah besok" kata Riz seraya memegang pundak Hinata.

"Ok. aku akan menjagamu. Kamu sudah seperti adikku sendiri, Ri-chan" kata Hinata.

"Iyaa.. " balas Riz.

"Apa kamu tidak ingin istirahat lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama tertidur. Wkwkwk" kata Riz.

"Hahaha, iya juga.. Oh, iya Ri-chan. Apa kamu bertemu dengan itu Hiden sebelum kamu pingsan?" tanya Hinata memastikan dugaannya.

"Iya, dia nuduh-nuduh aku maling lokerku sendiri dan ngusir-ngusir aku pula" ujar Riz menceritakan.

"Walahh.. Aku sudah curiga, pasti ada hubungannya sama dia. Hmmm.. " kata Hinata.

"Kata kamu tadi dia ikut mengantarku ke sini?" tanya Riz.

"Iyaa.. Perhatian juga dia sama kamu Ri-chan.. Ckckck" Hiinata mulai menggoda Riz lagi.

"Hwee.. Apa-apaan sih Hina-chan" ujar Riz berubah tak semangat.

"Aduh, aduh.. Jangan ngambek gitu donk. Ntar tambah sakit lho.. Senyum donk. Hihi" ujar Hinata membujuk Riz dengan canda.

*_Penulis: Mereka berdua memang sahabat sejati. Pengen deh punya sahabat kaya gitu. Hihi X3_*

"Haghaghag" Riz tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Kok malah ketawa? Nahh.. Gitu donk anak manis" kata Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Iya, iya,cantik. Tadi muka mu itu lucu sih, makanya aku tertawa. Haha" balas Riz.

"Yahh.. Berarti aku kayak badut donk." kata Hinata.

"Cup, cup.. gak kok.. Emm, Hina-chan.. " kata Riz.

"Iya, Ri-chan?" sahut Hinata.

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan Naru-sensei?" tanya Riz.

"Aku tetap menyukainya, walau ku tau sepertinya aku terlalu mengharapkannya" kata Hinata lesu.

"Sudahlah, Hina-chan.. Maafkan aku ya sudah membuatmu sedih" kata Riz memeluk Hinata.

"Kamu orang yang selalu mengerti aku" kata Hinata.

"Kamu pun begitu, kamu juga selalu mengerti aku, Hina-chan" kata Riz.

Hari semakin larut malam, mereka kembali ke tempat tidur masing-masing dan bertemu sang mimpi.

~~~TBC~~ :)

Readers, Maaf kalau masih gak memuaskan, saya masih newbie, senpai-senpai sekalian.. (_ _)  
RnR please :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Daisuki Gakuen Romance © Riz-denRiz :)**

**Characters:**

**Rizki Uzumaki, Hiden Kirimaru © Eka Rizkiyah,**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **

**Romantic, heartwarming, friendship, and a little humor.  
**

**WARNING: **

**OOC, TYPO, dan hal-hal gaje lainnya  
**

**Made: Indonesia, July 4th 2010**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Riz dan Hinata bersekolah seperti biasa. Dan di hari itu ada pelajaran sejarah Jepang, pelajaran Naru-senpai.

Seperti biasanya, Hinata selalu merasa deg-degan saat pelajaran Naru-senpai. Setelah pelajaran berakhir, Naru-senpai memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata, bisa ikut saya sebentar?" panggil sang senpai.

"I.. iya.. senpai" ucap Hinata terbata.

"Bisakah kamu menemani saya ke toko buku sore ini?" tanya Naru-senpai.

"Enggg.." tatap Hinata heran.

"Kamu tidak bisa ya, tidak apa-apa kok, Hina-chan" kata Naru-senpai mendahului Hinata sebelum ia menjawab.

"Bukan begitu, senpai. Saya sedang tidak ada kegiatan sore ini" jawab Hinata.

"Syukurlah, saya akan menunggumu di depan Daisuki Gakuen" ujar Naru-senpai.

"Baik, senpai" jawab Hinata.

Hina pun pulang menuju kamar asramanya, di jalan ia bertemu dengan Riz.

"Hina? Kamu tadi kemana, aku mencari-carimu tapi tidak ada" kata Riz.

"Hehe, aku tadi dipanggil ke ruang Naru-senpai dulu" ujar Hinata.

"Hah? Naru-senpai? Memangnya ada apa, Hina-chan?" tanya Riz dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Dia mengajak ku pergi ke toko buku sore ini" kata Hinata senang.

"Hah? Serius?" seru Riz.

"Iyaa, serius" kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Yey, yey.. aku ikut senang, Hina-chan" kata Riz sambil berjalan mengitari Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

. . .

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

"Ciee.. Lama amat dandannya" kata Riz menggoda Hinata.

"Ihhh, Ri-chan.. apaan sih? Orang cuma siap-siap biasa aja" kata Hinata.

"Iya deh, iya.. Jangan cemberut gitu dong, ntar dandanannya ancur lho.. " kata Riz membujuk.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Ri-chan" kata Hinata.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan cantik" kata Riz.

Hinata pun pergi menuju gerbang Daisuki Gakuen. Dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok pria berdiri santai yang sedang membca buku kecil di tangannya.

_*penulis: posenya kayak Kakashi tiap baca buku. Santai tapi tetep keren.. Hehehe*_

"Senpai!" seru Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ehh, Hina-chan" kata Naru-senpai menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Maaf sudah lama menunggu" ujar Hinata.

"Gakpapa kok" kata Naru seraya memasukkn buku bacaannya ke dalam tas kecil.

"Kenapa senpai mengajak ku?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena kamu salah satu anak yang istimewa" kata Naru-senpai.

"Benarkah, senpai?" tanya Hinata menatap wajah Naru-senpai yang berkilauan.

"Ya, tentu saja" ucap Naru-senpai menggangguk dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

Seketika muka Hinata menjadi merah merona.

"Hina-chan, kamu baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Naru menatap muka hina yang merona lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kening Hinata.

"Ah, eh, emm.. Gapapa kok, senpai. Hehe" ujar Hinata gugup.

"Syukurlah.. Saya kira kamu sakit" kata Naru mengelus kepala Hinata.

_*penulis: kalo saya jadi Hinata, whaaa.. bisa-bisa langsung tepar bizr ditolong Naru.. mauuuuu... Ckckckck*_

"Hehe.. Oh iya, senpai. Kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm.. Saya dengar di Aishiteru shop sedang mengadakan bazar" jawab Naru-senpai.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya saya juga ingin membeli novel" kata Hinata senang.

"Ya" balas Naru-senpai dengan senyum.

Mereka berdua sampai di Aishiteru shop. Sebuah toko besar yang di penuhi dengan buku" di setiap sudut ruangan. Naru-senpai berjalan menuju tumpukan buku sejarah Jepang. Sedangkan Hinata melihat-lihat deretan buku yang terpajang dalam rak kaca. Langkah Hinata terhenti dan pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah novel yang terpajang di barisan paling ujung.

"Wahh.. Ada _Journey of Love_!" seru Hinata.

"Hina-chan.." kata seseorang yang menepuk bahu Hinata dari belakang.

"Ehh.. se.. senpai.." kata Hinata terkejut.

"Kamu ingin membeli novel itu?" tanya Naru-senpai.

"Ya, senpai" jawab Hinata.

Hinata pun mengambil novel itu dari rak kaca.

Mereka menuju kasir.

Hinata meraih dompetnya dan memberikan uangnya pada penjaga kasir.

"Tidak usah, biar saya saja yang bayar" kata Naru mencegat tangan Hinata.

"Tapi senpai" ucap Hinata.

"Ya, biar saya saja yang membayarnya" kata Naru-senpai.

Naru-senpai pun membayarkan novel yang dibeli Hinata.

"Te.. terimakasih senpai. Maaf merepotkan" kata Hinata menunduk sambil berjalan.

"Udah, gapapa juga kok, Hina-chan" kata Naru-senpai tersenyum.

Mereka pun sampai di depan gerbang asrama Daisuki Gakuen.

"Sampai jumpa, senpai" kata Hinata masuk ke gerbang asramanya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa juga, Hina-chan" ucap Naru-senpai sebelum berpisah dengan Hinata.

Hari yang sangat indah bagi Hinata, untuk pertama kalinya ia diajak dan menemani Naru-senpai pergi.

"Wieehh.. Hina-chan.. Gimana tadi? Gimana?" tanya Riz begitu Hinata datang.

"Yeyey.. Aku senang sekali, Ri-chan" ujar Hinata.

"Tadi kalian ngapain aja?" tanya Riz lagi.

"Kami cuma pergi ke toko buku" jawab Hinata.

"Terus, terus, apa yang terjadi?" kata Riz penasaran.

"Naru-senpai membayarkan novel ini" kata Hinata menunjukkan bungkusan di tangannya.

"Waw.. Hebaat.. Pantas saja kamu senang sekali. Aku juga ikut senang" seru Riz.

"Hehehe" Hinata tersenyum-senyum.

Kebahgiaan sangat tampat diraut wajah gadis cantik berambut gelap itu, begitu pula sahabatnya yang sangat senang melihat gadis cantik itu tersenyum.

~~~TBC~~ :)

Readers, Maaf kalau masih gak memuaskan, saya masih newbie, senpai-senpai sekalian.. (_ _)  
RnR please :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Daisuki Gakuen Romance © Riz-denRiz :)**

**Characters:**

**Rizki Uzumaki, Hiden Kirimaru © Eka Rizkiyah,**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **

**Romantic, heartwarming, friendship, and a little humor.  
**

**WARNING: **

**OOC, TYPO, dan hal-hal gaje lainnya  
**

**Made: Indonesia, July 4th 2010**

* * *

Tik, tok, tik, tok..

Bunyi detik jam terdengar di tengah kelas yang hening.

Tak terasa dua jam berlalu..

"Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. "

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ri-chan! Jajan yug" ajak Hinata yang menarik tangan Riz.

"Eittz.. wokeh, tapi tunggu bentar, aku beresin buku dulu" jawab Riz singkat.

"Udah?" tanya Hinata.

"Sipp, udah kok, hehe" ujar Riz.

"Let's go!" seru Hinata.

Mereka berjalan menuju kantin.

Saat melewati lapangan basket, mereka melihat keributan.

"Hey,hey, Hinata, ada apa ya di sana?" tanya Riz.

"Aku juga gak tau, Ri-chan" ujar Hinata menggeleng.

Rombongan itu mengejar seorang anak laki-laki.

Dan anak laki-laki itu lari memutar-mutari lapangan daisuki gakuen di ikuti oleh rombongan cewe.

"Hah? Itu bukannya laki-laki yang selalu bikin gara-gara sama kita ya?" kata Hinata.

"Ohh, iya..iya.. Anak laki-laki itu lagi" ujar Riz.

"Kenapa ya dia di kejar-kejar gitu?" kata Hinata.

"Mereka seperti cewe-cewe yang ada di pinggir lapangan baseball dulu" kata Riz teringatkan.

"Oh, iya! Mungkin mereka fans-fansnya dia" kata Hinata.

"Hahahaha.. Benar! Yang histeria dulu itu kan.." kata Riz.

Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu berlari ke arah Riz dan Hinata berdiri.

"HIDEN.. HIDEN.." sorak rombongan yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

Hiden berlindung di belakang Riz.

"Hey! Hey! Ngapain kamu di belakang ku?" kata Riz.

"Kamu siapa? Kemarikan Hiden pada kami" kata rombongan cewe yang berhenti di depan Riz dan Hinata.

"Aku Riz. Dia yang bersembunyi di belakang ku" ujar Riz melirik ke arah Hiden yang bersembunyi belakangnya.

"Iya.. Kami tak mengenal dia" ujar Hinata.

"Dia pacar ku!" kata Hiden menampakkan diri dan tiba-tiba langsung merangkul Riz.

"Hey, apa-apaan nih?" kata Riz berusaha melpaskan diri dari rangkulan Hiden.

"Jadi kamu sudah punya pacar, Hiden?" tanya salah satu cewe dalam rombongan yang berdiri di paling depan.

"Ya, dan dialah pacar ku" kata Hiden melirik Riz.

"Hah?" kata Riz.

"HWAAA… HIDEN JAHAAT!" seru rombongan cewe itu kesal dan mengambek.

"Hey, hey, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu pada mereka? Richan itu kan bukannn pacarmu" kata Hinata membela Riz.

Rombongan itu menjauh dari Hiden, mereka sepertinya patah hati.

"Yes, yes, akhirnya lepas juga.. hahaha" kata Hiden yang tertawa masih merangkul Riz.

"Ihhh.. Kamu ini… Lepasin!" teriak Riz sambil menginjak kaki Hiden.

"Aaau.. Sakit tau!" jerit Hiden berdiri kesakitan dengan satu kaki.

"Ihh.. Biarin, salah kamu sendiri datang-datang main pelak-peluk orang sembarangan!" ujar Riz sewot.

"Iya deh,iya.. maaf ya.. uhhh.." kata Hiden sambil memegang kakinya yang di injak Riz.

"Huhu" gumam Riz.

"Tapi, terimakasih ya, berkat kamu aku gak di kejar-kejar lagi sama mereka" kata Hiden sambil tersenyum dan pergi.

"Ngg..?" Riz hanya heran.

"Dasar aneh" ujar Hinata.

"Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. "

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi lagi, Riz dan Hina kembli ke kelasnya.

"Huft.. Akhirnya pulang juga. Pelajaran yang begitu membosankan, huhu" ujar Hinata.

"Iya, aku sampe mengantuk denger Sarutobi-sensei memberikan penyuluhan" kata Riz.

"Hmm, Ri-chan, temenin aku beli kue, yug" pinta Hinata.

"Wokeh. Kapan? Sekarang?" tanya Riz.

"Iya, sekarang.. Kalo keburu besok ntar habis kuenya, mumpung diskon. Hehehe" ujar Hinata.

"Wkwkwk.. Dasar.. Ayo, ntar kesorean" kata Riz.

Jalanan begitu sepi, hanya Hinata dan Riz setelah mereka pulang membeli kue. Tapi, ternyata ada bahaya yang menunggu mereka di depan mata. Anak-anak berandalan dari shirohige gakuen siap menghadang Riz dan Hinata.

"Wahh.. Ada mangsa nih" kata anak-anak berandalan itu.

"Pergi kalian, jangan ganggu kami" bentak Riz.

"Ri-chan.. " kata Hinata yang berdiri gemeteran di belakang Riz.

"Hahaha, berani juga rupanya cewek yang satu ini" kata pemimpinnya.

"Ngapain juga aku takut" kata Riz berani.

"Yang bener nih anak-anak manis? Hahaha" kata rombongan berandalan.

"Hina-chan, hati-hati" kta Riz.

Seorang dari rombongan berandalan maju dan merebut bungkusan kue yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Waah, enak juga nih" kata yang ngambil kue.

"Kembalikan!" teriak Riz.

Tiba-tiba dari ujung jalan melesat sebuah kaleng minuman ke arah orang yang mengambil kue Riz dan Hinata. Ternyata itu perbuatan Hiden.

"Hei, kau! mau cari mati ya?" seru salah satu berandalan yang kena timpuk tadi.

Lalu Hiden mendekat.

"Maaf, aku gak sengaja, tadi aku sembarangan nendang" kata Hiden.

"Emang ini jalanan nenek moyang mu apa pake sembarangan nendang kaleng segala" sahut si berandalan.

Ketika ada kesempatan itu, Riz mengambil kuenya kembali.

"Kalo kalian mau kue ini, lawan dulu pacarku!" ujar Riz.

"Hey, hey.." seru Hiden pada Riz.

"Ini sebagai balasan karena memelukku sembarangan" bisik Riz pada Hiden.

"Ya baiklah, ku dari tadi juga dah ngejagain kamu dari jauh kok sebagai tanda maaf ku" kata Hiden kepada Riz.

"Gak usah banyak basa basi deh loe, kalo brani, maju!" teriak si brandalan.

Sekelompok berandalan itu menyerang hiden. Satu per satu brandalan jatuh karena terkena serangan Hiden.

"Masih ada yang mau maju lagi?" kata Hiden balik menantang.

"Uhhh.. " gumam para berandalan kesakitan.

Pemimpin berandalan bangkit dan kembali mencoba menyerang Hiden.

"Hiaaatt.. Awas kau!" seru pemimpin berandalan maju menyerang.

Hiden menghidar dan menyerang balik, pemimpin berandalan itu pun terpental ke arah Riz.

"Bruuuaaak.." pemimpin berandalan jatuh tepat di depan Riz dan mengenai bungkusan kue.

Berandalan yang lain pun berdiri, menggotong pemimpin mereka dan langsung pergi.

"Kalian baik-baik aja?" tanya Hiden pada Riz dan Hinata.

"Ya, ya.. Kami baik-baik aja. Terimakasih" ucap Hinata.

"Ya, kami baik2-baik saja, tapi.. Ini.." ujar Riz melihat ke arah kue yang hancur.

"Biar aku menggantinya, kalian tunggu sebentar disini, jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu" kta hiden.

Hiden mengambil motornya yang di parkirkan di belakang semak-semak di ujung jalan.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Hiden melaju ke toko kue.

_*penulis: ehem.. Ehem.. __katanya sih Obsesi pmbalap. Ckck*_

Riz dan Hina masih menunggu Hiden. Tapi tak lama kemudian Hiden kembali.

"ini kue'nya, maaf ya kue yang tadi hancur" kata Hiden seraya mengambil bungkusan yang tergantung di motornya dan menyerahkan pada Riz.

"Ya, gak papa, terimakasih" ucap Riz.

"Makasih banyak" ucap Hinata ramah.

"Hina-chan, ayo kita pulang, sudah sore nih" ajak Riz sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Ya, Ri-chan" jawab Hinata.

"Kalian pulang mau ku kawal?" tanya Hiden mencoba menawarkan.

"Emm.. Sepertinya tidak usah" jawab Riz.

"Ri-chan! Ntar ada apa-apa lagi gimana?" gerutu Hinata.

"Sstt.. Gakpapa Hina-chan, kan ada aku juga" kata Riz.

"Iya, aku percaya ada kamu, tapi kamu kan ngelawannya sendiri" kata Hinata berkeras.

"Udah, udah, Hina-chan. Hey.. Kamu pulang duluan aja gakpapa kok" kata Riz.

"ya udah.. aku pulang ya" kata Hiden berlalu.

Hiden pergi meninggalkan Riz dan Hinata. Kemudian Riz dan Hinata juga pulang. Tapi, tanpa Riz dan Hinata sadari, Hiden mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Sstt.. Hina-chan. Kayaknya ada yang ngikutin kita deh" ujar Riz berbisik.

"Hah? Yang bener?" ujar Hinata.

Mereka berdua menengok ke belakang, dan Hiden pun segera bersembunyi.

"Gak ada siapa-siapa, Ri-chan" ujar Hinata.

"Iya, mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja" ujar Riz.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju asrama cewe daisuki gakuen. Hiden tetap mengawal mereka dari belakang. Riz dan Hinata masuk gerbang asrama.

"Huft.. syukurlah mereka selamat sampai asrama" ucap Hiden, lalu berjalan kembali ke arah semak-semak tempat ia menyembunyikan motornya.

Riz yang masih penasaran dan kembli mengintip di balik gerbang. Saat itu Riz sempat melihat sosok Hiden.

"Pantas aku merasa ada yang mengikuti. Ternyata dia" ujar Riz.

Setelah Hiden jauh, Riz masuk ke dalam asrama.

"Ri-chan! Kamu kemana aja sih? Kok ngilang gitu, aku kan khawatir" gerutu Hinata.

"Hehehe, tadi jalan-jalan dulu bentar" jawab Riz.

"Tapi kenapa gak bilang dulu sama aku?" ujar Hinata.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengusikmu yang sedang asyik dengan kue itu" jawab Riz.

"ohh, ya sudahlah. Liat deh, kuenya bagus kan?" kata Hinata memamerkan kue tart yang ia siapkan.

"Iya, hmm.. keliatannya enak banget tuh" kata Riz seraya ingin mencolek krim kue.

"Eitz! Gak boleh, ini kita makannya ntar malam aja" kata Hinata.

"Iya deh iya.." ujar Riz.

. . . .

Saat malam tiba, Riz dan Hinata makan kue yang di belikan Hiden bersama-sama.

"Hmm.. Nyam.. Nyaam.." gumam mulut Riz yang penuh terisi kue.

"Haha, kamu lucu, Ri-chan!" ujar Hinata menunjuk ke arah mulut Riz yang belepotan dengan kue.

"Hah? Ini?" ujar Riz menyapu krim yang ada di sekitar mulutnya.

"Iya, hahahaha" Hinata tertawa terbahak.

"Ihh.. kok di ketawain sih? Rasain nih" kata Riz lalu memoles krim ke wajah Hinata.

"Ri-chaaan! Awas ya!" kata Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka saling poles memoles krim ke tubuh satu dan lainnya.

"Huft.. Cape.. " kata Hinata.

"Hahaha.. Iya, udah adil sekarang" kata Riz.

"Iya, kita dah sama-sama belepotan. Haha" kata Hinata.

Lalu mereka berdua bergantian membersihkan diri masing-masing.

~~~TBC~~ :)

Readers, Maaf kalau masih gak memuaskan, saya masih newbie, senpai-senpai sekalian.. (_ _)  
RnR please :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Daisuki Gakuen Romance © Riz-denRiz :)**

**Characters:**

**Rizki Uzumaki, Hiden Kirimaru © Eka Rizkiyah,**

**Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **

**Romantic, heartwarming, friendship, and a little humor.  
**

**WARNING: **

**OOC, TYPO, dan hal-hal gaje lainnya  
**

**Made: Indonesia, July 4th 2010**

* * *

Hari berganti lagi..

kesibukan di sekolah membuat jenuh, akhir pekan pun menjadi hari yang di tunggu untuk menenangkan pikiran..

"Hinata, kita jalan-jalan ke taman pinggir kota yug bsok sore" ajak Riz.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku gak bisa, Ri-chan. Besok aku harus ke rumah bibi ku" kata Hinata.

"Ohh.. Gitu ya.. Oke, deh" balas Riz.

Keesokan harinya Riz jalan-jalan sendiri ke taman.

Sore itu taman kota sepi, jalanannya juga sepi. Riz duduk di kursi panjang taman.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi keributan di sisi jalan taman.."Ngiuuungg.. BRUAAKK.. GEDUBRAAKK..."

"Hah? Suara apaan tuh?" ujar Riz yang terkejut.

Riz pun berlari ke arah sumber suara.

Ternyata sebuah kecelakaan terjadi.

"Kau?" seru Riz melihat seorang yang tergeletak di tanah bersama motornya.

"Aauuu" jerit orang itu.

"Tangan mu terluka!" ujar Riz.

"Uhh.. kau?" ujar orang itu dengan pandangan buram, terkapar.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu!" ujar Riz.

Riz segera mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di sakunya dan membalut luka orang itu.

"yup, sudah. Lukamu sudah ku balut dan darahnya sudah tak mengalir lagi" kata Riz.

"Terimakasih" ucap orang itu.

"Ya" balas Riz beranjak pergi.

Namun tangan Riz di tahan oleh orang itu.

"Tunggu.. ini.. Bukan kah sapu tangan ku dulu?" kata orang itu.

Karena tercegat, Riz menoleh ke belakang ke arah orang itu.

"ohh.. Iya.. Itu sapu tangan yang pernah kamu pinjamkan pada ku dulu, Hiden" ujar Riz.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Barusan kamu menyebutkan nama ku?" kata Hiden.

"Ya, sepertinya aku harus pergi" ujar Riz.

"Tunggu.. kenapa terburu-buru? Sepertinya kau selalu ingin menghindar dari ku" kata Hiden.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama di sini, aku harus pulang ke asrama" ujar Riz.

"Nomer handphone ku, sudah ku simpan di handphone mu" kata Hiden menyerahkan hp Riz.

"Kenapa handphone ku bisa ada pada mu?" tanya Riz.

"Kamu lupa mengambil handphone mu yang tergeletak di samping ku sebelum kau beranjak pergi tadi" ujar Hiden.

"Ya.. Terimakasih" ucap Riz setelah mengambil handphonenya dan pergi.

Hiden pun juga meninggalkan taman.

"Udah ya jalan-jalannya?" sambut Hinata.

"Hehe, bentar aja kok" jawab Riz.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, aku gak bisa menemanimu tadi" kata Hinata.

"Gak papa kok Hina-chan" kata Riz tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Ini, ada sesuatu untuk mu" kata Hinata seraya menyerahkan bungkusan.

"Apaan nih? Wahh... Ramen ichiraku" ujar Riz.

"Iya, sebelum pulang tadi, aku sempat membelikannya untuk mu" kata Hinata.

"Makasih banyak ya, hehe" ucap Riz senang.

"Udah, makan dulu gih. Kamu kan belum makan dari tadi siang" kata Hinata.

"Iya, iya, bu pengasuh.." ujar Riz.

"Yahh.. Aku jadi ibu pengasuh nih sekarang" kata Hinata.

"Bercanda, bercanda, hehe" ujar Riz.

Riz pun melahap ramen Ichiraku yang di belikan Hinata.

Saat malam tiba, Riz tak langsung tidur, sedangkan Hinata sudah setengah terlelap.

Riz mengambil handphonenya dan melihat kontak.

Ya, memang ada kontak bernama Hiden di dalamnya.

"Buat apa dia memasukkan nomernya ke kontak ku? Emm.. Tapi, kalo di piker-pikir dia baik juga orangnya" ujar Riz sangat pelan agar tak membangunkan Hinata.

"Emm, nyem, nyem, nyem.. Ri-chan, kamu belum tidur ya?" ujar Hinata setengah sadar menoleh ke tempat tidur Riz yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidurnya.

"Aku masih belum ngantuk, Hina-chan. Tapi, aku coba tidur aja deh. Selamat malam" ujar Riz.

"Ya, selamat malam juga" kata Hinata lalu membalik badannya dan tidur kembali.

Pagi pun menyapa, Hinata membiarkan cahaya mentari pagi masuk dan menyilaukan mata Riz yang masih terpejam.

"Ayayaya, hoammzz.. udah pagi lagi" ucap Riz.

"Ya, cepetan bangun dan siap-siap ri-chan" kata Hinata.

"Hmm, nyem,nyem, iya deh iya" ujar Riz sambil menggosok-gosok matanya, lalu mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aku dah siap nih" ujar Riz.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang yug" kata Hinata.

"Oke" jawab Riz.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Ketika mereka berdua sedang berjalan masuk gerbang Daisuki Gakuen, Hiden lewat di samping mereka untuk memarkir motornya. Hiden menoleh ke arah Riz dan tersenyum ramah. Riz yang melihat Hiden seperti itu tiba-tiba saja menunduk untuk mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ri-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata yang menatap wajah Riz yang menunduk.

"Ah,em? Aku baik-baik aja kok, hehe" kata Riz mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Hinata sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi di taman itu karena Riz tak menceritakannya pada Hinata.

"Ahh, sudahlah, tak perlu di pikirkan lagi" bisik batin Riz.

Riz dan Hinata belajar seperti biasa di kelas mereka.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda di hari itu. Saat Riz dan Hinata makan di kantin Oishi, Naru-sensei juga sedang makan di sana.

"Hey, Ri-chan, Hina-chan" sapa Naru-sensei.

"Selamat siang, sensei" balas Riz dan Hinata.

"Saya boleh bergabung dengan kalian? Meja-meja tampak penuh dengan anak-anak" ujar Naru-sensei.

"Tentu saja, sensei" jawab Riz.

Hinata hanya terpana, ia tak menyangka akan makan semeja dengan orang yang di sukaianya.

"Ehem.. ehem.." Riz pura-pura serak.

Hinata menoleh heran ke arah Riz.

"Hehe" cengir Riz.

"Hmm.. Kalian udah pesan?" tanya Naru tiba-tiba.

"Udah, sensei" jawab Hinata.

"Kalian pesan apa?" tanya Naru-sensei lagi.

"Saya pesan ramen ichiraku seperti biasanya, hehe" jawab Riz.

"Kalo kamu Hina-chan?" tanya Naru-sensei menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Ngg? Saya? Saya pesan onigiri dan sushi, sensei. Kalo sensei sendiri?" ujar Hinata.

"Saya pesan ramen ichiraku juga" kata Naru-sensei.

"Ohh.. Ternyata kalian sama-sama suka ramen ichiraku ya. Hehe" ujar Hinata.

"Mungkin karena satu klan" jawab Riz.

"Haha, mungkin juga" ujar Naru-sensei.

Makanan datang dan mereka masing-masing melahapnya.

"Kami duluan ya, sensei" ujar Riz dan Hinata.

"Ya" jawab Naru-sensei tersenyum pada mereka.

Riz dan Hina kembali ke kelas. Dan lagi-lagi Riz berpapasan dengan Hiden di jalan. Seperti sebelumnya Riz mengalihkan pandangnnya.

Sesmpainya di kelas, Hinata sibuk mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya tadi.

"Huaa.. Ri-chan! Aku senang sekali" ujar Hinata.

"Haha, iya, terlihat sekali dari raut wajahmu yang berseri-seri" ujar Riz.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka kita bisa makan bersama Naru-sensei" ujar Hinata.

"Aku juga" ucap Riz.

"Kau tak seperti biasanya, Ri-chan" ujar Hinata.

"Ahh, masa? Aku baik-baik aja kok" kata Riz.

"Iya, mulai tadi pagi tampaknya kamu memikiran sesuatu" kata Hinata.

"Hahaha, gak ada kok" ujar Riz.

"Ohh, oke deh!" kata Hinata.

. . .

Sepulang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja Riz di panggil oleh Naru-sensei.

"Ri-chan" ujar Naru-sensei.

"Iya, ada apa, sensei?" tanya Riz.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya katakan, ayo ikut saya" ujar Naru-sensei.

"Baik" jawab Riz.

Mereka berdua ke ruangan Naru-sensei.

"Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya Ri-chan?" tanya Naru-sensei.

"Hah? Sebenarnya ada apa sensei?" tanya Riz semakin heran.

"Kau tau kenapa kita sama-sama suka ramen ichiraku?" tanya Naru-sensei.

"Karena kita satu klan. Ramen ichiraku merupakan makanan tradisi klan uzumaki" jawab Riz.

"Ya, kita juga berkeluarga" ujar Naru-sensei.

"Hah? Benarkah itu sensei?" tanya Riz.

"Ya, kamu adalah adik sepupu ku" ujar Naru-sensei.

"Ibu tak pernah mencritakannya pada ku" ujar Riz.

"Itu karena dulu ada masalah di antara ibu kita" jawab Naru-sensei.

"Apakah mereka sudah berdamai kembali?" tanya Riz.

"Entahlah" jawab Naru-sensei.

"Baiklah Naru, sepertinya kita harus menyelesaikan masalah itu nanti" ujar Riz.

"Ya, nanti akan kita bahas lagi" kata Naru-sensei.

"Aku harus kembli pada Hinata dulu" ujar Riz.

. . .

Setelah kejadian itu, Riz jadi dekat sekali dengan Naru. Hinata yang mengetahuinya menjadi heran dan curiga.

"Ri-chan, kenapa sekarang kamu jadi sering berurusan dengan Naru-sensei?" tanya Hinata.

"Ohh, ada urusan antara kami yang harus di selesaikan" jawab Riz.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ohh, gapapa. Hehe" jawab Riz.

"Kamu kok tega sama aku pakai rahasia segala, Ri-chan. Apa kamu juga menyukai Naru-sensei?" tanya Hinata curiga.

"Tidak, Hina-chan. Aku tidak menyukai dia" jawab Riz.

"Atau jangan-jangan malah Naru-sensei menyukaimu?" ujar Hinata.

"Nggak Hina-chan, Naru tidak menyukai ku, sepertinya kau salah paham" ujar Riz.

"Trus kenapa kamu jadi deket gitu sama Naru-sensei?" tanya Hinata.

"Yang jelas tidak mungkin aku menyukai sepupu ku sendiri" ujar Riz.

"Jadi kalian berkeluarga?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Ya, Hina-chan. Aku pun juga belum lama ini mengetahuinya. Kami menyelesaikan masalah keluarga kami, mungkin karena itulah kami terlihat sangat akrab" jelas Riz.

"Jadi seperti itu rupanya. Maaf ya, Richan.. Aku udah salah sangka sama kamu" ucap Hinata.

"Ya, gapapa kok. Sekarang masalah itu juga udah selese. Maaf juga karena aku baru menceritakannya" ujar Riz.

"Syukurlah, aku turut senang. Gapapa kok." kata Hinata.

Karena Riz sudah akrab dengan Naru-sensei. Riz, Hinata, dan Naru-sensei pun jadi sering jalan bersama. Kadang Riz dan Hinata datang pada Naru-sensei, mengeluh susahnya atau tak mengerti pelajaran sejarah Jepang. Mereka semakin dekat. Riz bisa membaca perasaan antara Hinata dan Naru-sensei.

Tiba-tiba saja Riz teringatkan tentang Hiden, setelah melihat kontak Hiden di handphonenya.

"Kontak ini masih tersimpan di handphone ku" ujar Riz.

"Apa aku hubungi saja ya nomer ini" kata Riz dalam hati.

Akhirnya, Riz memberanikan diri mengirim sebuah sms pada kontak bernamakan Hiden itu.

Hanya satu kata. "hy"

Cukup lama Riz menunggu balasannya, hingga Riz pun sempat tertidur.

_*penulis: ya ampuunn.. tepar si mba. ckckckck*_

Kemudian tiba-tiba aja handphone Riz bergetar dan membangunkan Riz. Riz pun meraih handphonenya. Di layarnya terbaca, satu pesan baru dan tertera nama pengirimnya, "HIDEN".

Setelah pesan itu di buka ternyata Hiden membalas..

"Hy juga. Ini siapa ya?".

"Ini orang yang pernah kamu pinjami sapu tangan" balas Riz.

"Ri-chan?" balas Hiden.

"Iya, ini Riz. terimakasih" balas Riz.

"Terima kasih buat apa? Seharusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih" balas Hiden lagi.

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih. Iy, sama-sama, sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" balas Riz.

"Iya, sudah baikan kok. Makasih dah menanyakan keadaanku. Emm.. Hari Minggu nanti kamu ada acara nggak?" balas Hiden

"Hah? Emangnya kenapa?" balas Riz.

"Aku mau ngajak kamu ke tempat kesukaan ku, sebagai tanda terima kasih. Itu juga kalau kamu mau sih.." bals Hiden.

"Emmm... Hari Minggu ya? Sepertinya aku sedang gak ada kegiatan apa-apa" bals Riz.

"Bener ya.. kita ketemu di taman jam 9 pagi" balas Hiden.

"Iya deh.." balas Riz, yang berarti telah menyetujui ajakan Hiden.

_*penulis: yang bikin dialog sms Hiden di sini couple saya, wkwwkwkwk_

~~~TBC~~ :)

Readers, Maaf kalau masih gak memuaskan, saya masih newbie, senpai-senpai sekalian.. (_ _)  
RnR please :)


End file.
